Kazeshi Menma
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: Menma , the older brother of Naruto has had enough. He has been to his breaking point and now the world is going to regret it. Sarutobi is Manipulative and doesn't care about Menma.
1. Chapter 1

Regular talking: What an odd color.

Dialog human: "What the hell are you doing idiot?!"

Thoughts: what an idiot?

demon speech: **You have no chance human!**

demon thoughts: _ **This human is stupid.**_

Chapter One: The second son

* * *

The Yondaime stood breathing hard as he prepared to seal the dark half of Kyuubi within his son Menma. He had spent most of his chakra sealing the light half into Naruto before he began the process of forcing dark Kyuubi into his younger son . 10 minutes later, Minato fell to his knees and said: Its done, i hope that they can see you as the heroes you two are before Shinigami took his soul. The Sandaime rushed into the sealing area soon after and spotted the two newborns, one with Minato's blond hair and the other with hair as black as night.

The two were placed in separate homes, as the Sandaime wished to avoid causing the two halves of Kyuubi to act up. He planned to get both of them started on training when they turned 4 but a message from Jiraiya stopped him. The toads had summoned him to Mount Myoboku hours before the birth of Menma and Naruto. Menma's birth had changed the prophecy from it's original state.

Two Uzumaki shall be born, one of light and one of dark, one will change this world for better but fail where it matters most, and the other will bring chaos and change to the world alone or with the others help. One with the power of a light demon and the other with a dark demon, shall fight to determine the worlds fate , will it forever drown in hate or will they make peace rain?

The Sandaime ordered the two boys never be told of the others existence until the two were ready to fulfill their purpose. Naruto was announced as the Yondaime's son and was treated as a hero while Menma slowly became the target of the villagers. They saw him as the Kyuubi and made his life hell for six long years, until one day they went too far. This is the story of two brothers destined to change their world and destined to fight each other.

* * *

End of Chapter one.

Next time on Menma child of chaos , Menma's tormentors go way too far and he finally snaps.

The next chapter will be much longer than this , i would say about 3k words.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

So I promised you guys a three thousand word second chapter for Kazeshi Menma. However I will have to break that promise as I am tied down with my senior year of highschool. Also I have an after school job. So I will give ya'll 2k words per chapter at most and hope you all enjoy this new story.

Disclaimer: I ain't Kishimoto, I don't own shit.

Chapter two: Broken

* * *

Six years after Kyuubi assault on Konohagakure No Sato.

I had been training with my Shurikenjutsu at the training field for team seven when I felt something jab into my right shoulder. I looked down and cursed seeing the tranq dart sticking out of my shoulder. I blacked out almost instantly hitting the ground with a thud. I woke tied to a chair in a dimly lit room made almost entirely of concrete. I tensed up as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the concrete room from down the hallway.

I stared at the door as a man with pale white hair(Mizuki) entered dragging a metal cart with him. He closed the door grinning maliciously as I waited. He grabbed a scalpel and sliced me across the upper body but I didn't cry out. I had been hurt worse than this before so a single cut didn't barely bother me. I retreated into my mind as he continued to mutilate my body but soon he stopped. I opened my eyes and muttered oh shit seeing him with a bucket of salt.

He threw it onto my upper body and I screamed out in agony as my wounds burned. He resumed cutting this time covering my lower body and legs. He kept cutting for hours and then covered the new wounds with more salt. I screamed again as the new wounds burned more fiercely than the others did. I thought he was done but then he threw lighter fluid onto me. I saw him open an old lighter and then he threw it.

My body caught ablaze and I felt my skin being seered and burnt as he laughed. I blacked out yet again then was punched awake by the man. "I am not done with you yet Kyuubi-Teme!" "My name is Menma !" I spat at him with hate. "You stupid fucking brat, you are the kyuubi in human form and it's my job to punish you for your crimes!" He screamed at me as he drove the blade into my left eye and pulling it from the socket.

I screamed louder than I ever had as he drove the knife into my now empty left eye socket over and over again. " This is what you deserve you damned brat, if only the Sandaime would realize what a foolish decision it was to keep you alive!" "Fuck you dumbass!" I yelled spitting blood at him. You little shit he yelled slamming his right fist into my temple knocking me out. _I think next I should use the gas next, make that demon brat go mad._

I woke up in another room with nozzles on the wall but for some reason the man hadn't tied me up like before. I heard a faint hissing sound as light purple gas spewed from the walls and instantly my body exploded in pain. _With this gas the brat's body will feel agony from the slightest movement hell even the feeling of his clothes against his skin will hurt him. Why am I hurting so much from just the feeling of my clothes I thought as my mind was hazy with the pain._

" _**What the hell is happening?!" Kyuubi thought as she felt the agony from her host.**_ I couldn't move at all without the pain intensifying. My mind slowly started to fragment until I began laughing uncontrollably with an insane glee. _"Did he break_ _already?!"_ Mizuki thought disappointed turning off the gas. He entered the room approaching the still laughing boy and went to backhand him. I caught the hand and squeezed shattering the bones. Son of a bitch Mizuki screamed as I slammed my right hand now with sharp claws into his heart.

Mizuki's body fell to the ground as I laughed madly and ran fleeing the underground compound. I emerged in the forest of death and quickly ran for the exit still laughing. I fled out of the village gates and kept going. I ran towards the border to Kiri and heard a voice say: **Kit look for the Kiri rebels base on the outskirts of Kiri.** Hello voice in my head I replied with a laughing fit. _**He really fucked the kit up badly Kyuubi thought angrily.**_

 **Let me take over for now Kit I know where I'm heading.** No problem voice in my head I answered with another laugh. Kyuubi took control and headed towards the Kiri Rebel base. She arrived within four hours using her Yoki to keep Menma's body from collapsing. She gave Menma back control as the rebel leader intercepted them at the bases' entrance. "The voice in my head told me to seek you guys out" I said as my exhaustion caught up with me.

I blacked out to the confused looks of the rebel leaders. It was late at night when I woke to discover I had been bandaged up by their medics while I slept. The tent I was In had been repaired several times it seemed with patches on the walls of it. I looked around some more before I again fell asleep.

"What type of kid can find us so easy, and what the hell did he mean by voice in his head?!" Mei thought in concern. "Wait Ao did say his Byakugan picked up a black chakra flaring from him when he approached us but then it vanished." "Could he be a JInchuriki vessal?" _If he is then he will be a huge help against Yagura should he be trained to control his power. I hope he is willing to work with us because I can't keep fighting Yagura's troops with the amount of people I have now. Please let this boy be the one we need to free Kirigakure!_

* * *

End Of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3: Deal

Chapter Three: Kyuubi's deal

* * *

 **I could see Menma's dreams as he slept reliving the torture that bastard Mizuki inflicted upon him. I won't let him suffer anymore I said bringing Menma into his mindscape. "** Where am I and how did I get here?" I asked myself as I stood in front of a massive cage. **You are in your mindscape I answered causing him to jump. "** Who said that that?!"Menma yelled as I stepped into view. **I am Kyuubi No Yoko Queen of Makai. I brought you into your mindscape to discuss something with you.**

 **I have watched you since before you could walk. I have seen the hatred your village had towards you for something you couldn't control and finally I saw Mizuki break your mind. If I hadn't been in your body it would have been permanent. "** Do you know why they hated me so much?" **I am afraid it was my fault. They knew I had been sealed into your body at birth after my sharingan induced attack on your home village.**

 **I am so sorry Menma for what has happened to you so I want to make things right.** So I really am a demon child Menma said laughing hollowly. **No you're not I said firmly but I want to make you into a hanyo. You will gain your own demon energy as well as the ability to handle more of my energy.** "How does this work Kyuubi-Sama?" **You need to ingest some of my blood to begin the conversion which should take about four days.**

 **I warn you once you become a hanyo, you can never turn back to being human. Your power will eventually grow too strong to hide away and demons of all levels of strength will seek you out. Knowing this will you accept my offer, Menma-Kun?** "Of course I accept, after all without power you can't do shit in this hate filled world!" **Then drink and join the ranks of the demons Menma Uzumaki I said handing him a glass filled with my blood.**

Menma took the glass and drank feeling the warm coppery blood flow down his throat. Menma screamed in agony as his body began to break down and reconstruct itself into a new form. His eyes changed to black slits with red slecera. His fangs grew sharper and longer as did his claws. His screams reached a crescendo as black yoki exploded from his body.

 **His yoki is strong I said as the boy stood up with his yoki in a fierce aura around him. Good now focus on it going back into your body I ordered him.** "I don't want to, this power is amazing, I feel like nothing can stop me!" **You young idiot, while your power may be strong your nothing compared to an upper class demon! Now suppress your power before you draw something to you before you're ready to beat it!** Menma sighed and withdrew his power within suppressing it.

"What should we do now that I'm transformed?" **We train your new body while the transformation finishes outside your mindscape. First I want you to create about 30 Kagebushin and practice your hand to hand combat. Next I want you to work on applying Yoki to your Jutsu, then we will spar for a while. After we finish those tasks then you should be waking up, try not to spook your new allies.**

"I will try not to scare the humans too much" Menma said smirking as he began his training. Three days later Menma had been able to learn a few low level foxfire jutsus and a single yojutsu. He lay on the ground within his mindscape admiring the new sky he put up. **Tomorrow's the day Menma I said smiling next to him.**

 **What are you going to do once you awaken? "** I don't know yet, but I could try to have the rebels train me so I can return the hate to Konoha" **What about after that, what do you plan on doing?** I haven't thought about it. Menma got a contemplating look on his face before a dark smirk slowly spread across his face. **So you decided on what to do after?** "Yes I have, and it's going to be fun to see the look of horror on their faces when they realize what they created."

Four hours later, midafternoon Kiri rebel base.

Mei's point of view shortly after Menma begins to wake

 _How can he have such foul chakra?! I thought as waves of blackened chakra seeped off of the boy's unconscious form_. His hands began to grow claws as they twitched with a series of loud cracks, and his teeth began to sharpen as his mouth slid into a sneer. His eyes shot open revealing red sclera and black slit pupils as he sat up. "Huh looks like the transformation was successful, my power feels greater than before." Menma spoke glancing around his tent with disinterest.

Menma's point of view

"My name is Menma Uzumaki and I need your help." My village hates me for something I can't control and I want to get stronger to make them pay." I stated as the red haired woman looked at me with wariness as she had no doubt sensed my yoki as I transformed. "I believe we can help each other Menma-kun, you see my people are fighting against a tyrant who wields the power of a tailed demon." Mei replied as I listened with interest. "If you all help me grow stronger, I will side with you against your enemy." That seems like a good exchange, my name is Mei Terumi by the way Mei stated."

 **Then it's a deal, I Menma Uzumaki newly risen Hanyou swear upon my honor and blood to help you in your battles as long as you all stay loyal to me.** I shook the female leader's hand sealing our pact as the sun began to set on the rebel base. _For the first time in months, our luck has begun to change. Your time is running out Yagura-teme! Mei thought with malice and smirk._

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys


	4. Chapter 4: Rebels last stand

I know time skips are irritating sometimes but rest assured I'll making small flashbacks without going full anime on ya'll with flashbacks lasting three or four chapters.

To get a good power ranking I will be using the Yu Yu Hakusho demon ranking system.

E class-C class will not be relevant much.

B-S class demons will be the major players in the story.

After three years Menma is 9 years old and his strength is lower B class when he is using just his own power. When he draws upon the two tails of Kyuubi's yoki he has mastered his strength grows to upper B-class.

Kyuubi obviously is an upper S-class

Chapter Four: It's time

* * *

"Menma-Kun, it's time for us to finish this war." Mei spoke entering the boy's tent as he sat meditating to calm his mind. _Kyuubi-Sama, am I ready to face someone like Yagura head on?_ **Your power has grown since you became a Hanyou Menma-kun.** _That doesn't answer my question Kyuubi-sama._ **Yagura is unstable and with his fractured mentality shouldn't be able to use much of Sanbi's yoki without losing control. If you use his loss of control as an opening you should be fine.**

Menma's point of View, thirty minutes later

Five miles outside of Kirigakure.

I stood in front of the rebels facing down the larger force of Yagura's shinobi with a small smirk. I had trained three years for this final battle and now it was finally happening. "Blood line scum, surrender now and I will make your deaths quick!" Yagura screamed with a deranged look on his face. ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, WE MUST NOT LOSE HERE TODAY! Mei yelled and all hell broke loose.

I drew my Katana and vanished from sight reappearing behind five Kiri ninja. I flicked my katana downwards and watched as their bodies began to fall apart in bloody chunks. I stood there for a few seconds taking in the carnage I had just caused as various water jutsus were thrown along the battle field. I sensed someone trying to attack me from behind and swung my katana in a reverse grip decapitating the shinobi behind me. I vanished and reappeared in front of the shinobi in front of Yagura and I began to weave signs.

I finished the final sign of my new Jutsu and smirked before yelling out its name 'Demonic flame release: Wrath of Makai!' A massive sphere of black and blue flames erupted to life above me as I began to laugh madly. "This is the end for you fools now be consumed by the flames of Makai and perish!" I screamed throwing the sphere at the panicking shinobi who tried to flee but were swallowed up by the flame sphere. A few seconds passed as it impacted then with another hand seal I caused it to explode sending up pillars of flames.

The flames took a few minutes to die down as I waited patiently. The smoke cleared revealing that only Yagura had survived but he was in a full sanbi transformation. _**Be care Menma-Kun that jutsu used a lot of your yoki to pull off and Yagura wasn't hurt as bad as he should have been.**_ **YOU FUCKING BRAT, THAT HURT, THAT ACTUALLY HURT!** Yagura screamed with venom in his voice as he began to build up yoki in his throat. **Shit he is going for a yoki cannon! Kyuubi yelled with worry.**

"Kyuubi-Sama, I need your help now" I said sensing how much yoki Yagura was putting into his attack. My body became enveloped with a black chakra cloak as I sank to all fours with a feral snarl. Two tails made of black yoki formed as the rest of the cloak began to take on a fox appearance. I began to charge my own yoki cannon as Yagura's yoki steadily began to increase as he charged his attack. **Fucking brat you will pay for this! Now take this and perish with the rest of the blood line scum!**

Yagura fired his attack and let loose a beam of black yoki and I fired mine as the other shinobi stopped fighting to watch in fear of Yagura's blast. The blasts collided with his and the shockwave sent about half of the rebels flying backwards. **Menma-kun you aren't strong enough to overpower that attack!** Kyuubi yelled in my head as I put the rest of my yoki into my attack. I will not lose to you Yagura-teme! I screamed pushing his blast back towards him as mine grew larger.

 **You damn brat, you have no hope of beating me! I am Yagura, vessel of the Sanbi and the Mizukage!** Yagura screamed with fury as he pushed more of his power into his blast. I watched with disbelief as my beam was completely erased and Yagura's blast was coming towards the rebels. I barely had time to think before it hit us and exploded.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry this has been taking me awhile to update. Anyway if you all want to know why I haven't updated the Jurassic park stories, you can find the answers in my profile bio.


End file.
